Baby Toby
by dreamninja
Summary: Toby gets turned into a baby and now Zeo has to take care of her. Luckily he gets some extra help from one of Madoka's friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Toby can I-"Zeo walked into Toby's room but stopped when he didn't see him. "Toby,Toby where are you"Zeo called looking around Toby's room. Then he saw a pile of clothes on the ground that was moving.

Zeo pulled out his beyblade thinking it was a rat. Then a head popped out of the pile of clothes. Zeo panicked and launched his bey which hit the head. Then Zeo saw that it wasn't a rat but a baby which was now crying. He had just launched his bey at a baby!

"Shh please don't cry i'm sorry"Zeo said picking the baby up. Then he saw that the baby was naked. "Gross"Zeo said dropping the baby but then he realized he had let the baby go and scrambled to catch it before it could hit the floor.

He looked around and quickly found a nearby shirt to wrap the baby in. Once the baby was covered Zeo got a good look at it and it looked like Toby!

_No way thats impossible it couldn't be him and Toby didn't have a son as far as he knew. I guess I better ask Masamune._

Zeo picked up the baby and rushed down to the WBBA headquarters. He looked for Masamune and King and found them training just as he had expected he didn't want to interrupt their battle so he stood by the railing.

"Hey Zeo when did you- Is that a baby"Madoka asked.

"Yeah I think it might be Toby"Zeo said explaining the story to Madoka.

"Come on we have to take it to the director maybe he'll know what's going on"Madoka said. Zeo didn't argue he just followed the girl into Ryo's office.

"Ah Madoka what brings you here"Ryo asked.

"Actually Zeo needs to talk to you about something"Madoka said pointing to the baby in Zeo's arms.

"Who's baby it's adorable"Hikaru asked.

"Actually I think it's Toby"Zeo said. When he got a confused look from Ryo and Hikaru he explained.

"Hm it might be a side effect of when he transformed back from Faust. I'll contact the other bladers and see if any of them know about this"Ryo said.

"Fine just let me know if you find anything out"Zeo said walking out the door. He was almost to his apartment he shared with Toby when he thought he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw the director's assistant running towards him.

"Zeo wait"Hikaru yelled.

"Did Ryo find something out already"Zeo asked.

"No I just came to ask you some questions"Hikaru said.

"Whatever but can it wait until we get to my apartment Toby gets heavy after awhile"Zeo said. Hikaru just nodded and they walked back to the apartment. When they got there Zeo sat Toby down on the ground and him and Hikaru sat by him.

"What are you gonna do with him"Hikaru asked.

"Take care of him I guess he is my best friend"Zeo said.

"Do you know how to take care of a baby"Hikaru asked.

"Not a clue but someone has to and there's no way i'm leaving him with Masamune"Zeo said frowning as he watched Toby crawl around in the over sized shirt.

"I think I might be able to help"Hikaru said pulling out a diaper,a change of clothes,and some wipes out of her bag.

"Thanks but do you mind changing him that's my best friend and I don't want to see his um thing"Zeo said blushing.

"You're gonna have to change him eventually"Hikaru said trying not to laugh.

"Please just this once"Zeo begged.

"Alright"Hikaru said. Once he was changed and dressed Hikaru held Toby.

"Do you have any baby food for him"Hikaru asked.

"Nah can't I just give him some leftover pizza"Zeo said.

"No way he needs baby food come on let's go to the store"Hikaru said. Zeo got up and when they were out the door Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Where's Toby"Hikaru asked when she didn't see him in Zeo's arms.

"Crap"Zeo mumbled before rushing back into the apartment to get Toby.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright this should be good"Hikaru said smiling at all the stuff in the cart.

"While they were checking out the cashier couldn't stop looking at Toby. Then when they were walking home an old lady saw Toby.

"You two have a adorable baby"the lady said.

"Oh we-"

"Thank you"Zeo said cutting Hikaru off.

"Well you two have a nice day"the woman said smiling.

"You to mam"Zeo said waving to the woman.

"Why didn't you let me speak"Hikaru asked when they were out of hearing distance from the woman.

"We probably won't ever see her again plus would you rather explain the whole story of how Toby got turned into a baby to her"Zeo asked.

"I guess you're right"Hikaru said.

"I hope he doesn't stay like this too long I can't afford a baby"Zeo said looking at the receipt.

"I talked to Ryo and he agreed to pay half of all expenses"HIkaru said.

Once they got home Hikaru started feeding Toby then she got a call from the director so Zeo took over.

"Hello"Hikaru said answering the phone once she was in the other room.

"I'm giving you some time off"Ryo said.

"But Director I-"

"Zeo needs help taking care of Toby and I want you to help him ok"Ryo said.

"What i'm not a babysi-"

"Cool you're ok with it so good luck"Ryo said hanging up before Hikaru could protest. She sighed and went back in the other room where she found Zeo making face to make Toby giggle as he fed him. Hikaru couldn't help but laugh and when Zeo heard her he instantly stopped and turned to her embarrassed.

"I was just um I uh I can explain"Zeo said.

"Don't worry about it"Hikaru said smiling. Once Toby was fed he quickly fell asleep in Zeo's arms.

"Aw man where's he gonna sleep we don't have a crib"Zeo said.

"Sophie's bringing one by tomorrow"Hikaru said.

"So how are we gonna sleep little guy"Zeo asked.

"If it's not to much trouble could I stay here to I wanna help with Toby"Hikaru asked.

"I'm ok with it but don't you have work tomorrow"Zeo asked.

"No Ryo gave me time off to help you"Hikaru said.

"Ok then well I only have one bed but it's big I think we could all three fit in it if you don't mind"Zeo said.

"Thank you"Hikaru said smiling. They laid down with Toby sleeping in between them so they would both be close to him.

When he woke up in the middle of the night Hikaru stood up and held him then started singing.

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of ANNABEL LEE;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

Zeo frowned when the beautiful singing suddenly stopped but he quickly pretended to be asleep so Hikaru didn't know he was listening.

* * *

><p>The song wasn't actually one I came up with i'm sure most of you already know it's a poem from Edgar Allen Poe<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day the crib came like it was supposed to and while Sophie played with Toby Hikaru and Zeo tried to put the crib toghether.

"This goes here"Zeo said trying to attach two pieces.

"Wait the directions say it goes there"Hikaru said.

"Are you sure"Zeo asked. They struggled for a few hours until they finally had it put together.

"We finally did it"Hikaru said giving Zeo a high five.

"Let's never do it again"Zeo said.

"Agreed"Hikaru said laughing before they went into the other room to get Toby.

"Is the bed finally done"Sophie asked when she saw Hikaru and Zeo. Zeo just nodded and Sophie smiled.

"Well let's test it"Sophie said carrying a sleeping Toby into the room. She sat Toby in the bed and it didn't fall apart so they took that as a good sign.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later…<p>

"Hikaru wake up"Zeo said shaking her awake.

"Hmm"she mumbled.

"I think Toby's sick he feels warm" Zeo said. When Hikaru heard this she quickly woke up. An hour later they were at the WBBA where the medic checked Toby out in the other room.

"It's all my fault I must have done something wrong"Hikaru said pacing back and forth.

"No way you're a good mom. Toby used to get sick easily i'm sure that's what happened"Zeo said hugging Hikaru and trying to calm her down.

"Excuse me"the medic said.

"Is Toby ok"Zeo asked still holding Hikaru.

"He's actually better than ok he's not actually sick he's changing back into his old self"the nurse said.

"R-really"Hikaru said finding it hard to believe.

"Yes but we are gonna keep him overnight and the transformation should be done by tomorrow but he should be alone during this time so you two can go home and get some rest"the medic said.

Zeo and Hikaru both nodded their heads and thanked the medic before going back to Zeo's.

Well I guess we just have to wait until tomorrow"Zeo said.

"I'm just glad he's ok I can't believe i'm saying this but I honestly kinda felt like he was my kid.

"I know what you mean but i'm glad we won't have to change diapers anymore or stay up all night….I guess that means you can go home now"Zeo said.

"I guess so"Hikaru said seeming disappointed.

"Can I ask you a favor before you go home"Zeo said.

"Sure"Hikaru said.

"The lullaby you sang to Toby can you sing the rest"Zeo asked.

"Come here"she said holding out her arms to him. Zeo smiled and laid his head on her chest while she started to sing.

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of ANNABEL LEE;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsman came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me-_

_Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulchre there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea. _

When the song finished Hikaru looked and saw that Zeo was asleep on her chest with an innocent boyish smile on his face.

* * *

><p>When she woke up in the morning Zeo was still asleep so Hikaru absently played with his hair while she thought about everything that had happened within the last few weeks.<p>

"Hikaru"Zeo said.

"Hmm"Hikaru asked still playing with his hair.

"The song you sang where did you learn it"Zeo asked.

"My mom used to sing it to me"Hikaru said.

"Since Toby is normal again I guess you're going back to you're job huh"Zeo said.

"I have to"Hikaru said even though she wanted to stay like they were now forever.

"Will you ever come visit... to check up on Toby of course"Zeo asked quickly adding the last part.

"No"Hikaru said.

"Oh"Zeo said looking at the ground as he sat up and was about to stand but Hikaru stopped him.

"But I was thinking I might come back to visit you"Hikaru said inching closer to Zeo.

"R-really"Zeo asked.

"People will do anything if they're motivated enough"Hikaru said. Then Zeo kissed her.

"Was that motivation enough for you"Zeo asked.

"Hmm i'm not sure I think I need a little more"Hikaru said smiling as Zeo pulled her closer to kiss her again.


End file.
